Inception
by Jedi Goat
Summary: Akatsuki, OCs. Shadowsverse. The girls are finally settling into their new lives with the Akatsuki, but a second part of their initiation remains. Will it bring them together, or are rifts already forming between rivals Reinen and Hana?


**Inception**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki; I do however lay claim to Kaoyumi, Hana, Reinen, and Minako.

A/N: This is the first of a half dozen silly plotbunnies I had concerning my Akatsuki OCs and the Akatsuki in general. Since it doesn't really fit in with the darker tone of _Shadows of Dawn_, I decided to make this a separate piece. Expect a few spoilers for SoD along the way. :D

This fic fits somewhere during or after chapter 11 - in terms of plot, the day after Reinen and Minako's initiation. Kaoyumi and Hana have already been a part of the Akatsuki for two days.

* * *

_~Hana~_

Grunting, I dropped my heavy bag down with an unceremonious thump and, hands on hips, surveyed the deserted room.

"Huh…" I said, glancing around at the bare stone walls, the low ceiling, the small window set into the wall, and the low beds set across from one another. "Better than the last one, I guess."

Behind me, Kaoyumi coughed in the dusty air and moved to the window, pushing it up and breathing deeply in the fresh air. Some strands had rebelliously pulled free from her ponytail and swirled around her face. "Nice view," she murmured, gazing out over the mountainside. She turned back to me, leaning her elbows against the frame.

"Well, it could be worse, couldn't it?" she said optimistically. "Sure, it hasn't been used in years, but after a bit of cleaning it'll be just like…home…"

There was wistfulness in her tone. I knew she was reminiscing the Tanakachi clan lodge back in the Cloud village, bordered on nearly all sides by isolating forests. My heart throbbed, too, with the memories, but I thrust them aside with a grimace.

"_Cleaning_, nee-chan? You honestly expect me to do that?"

She giggled, stepping forward and ensconcing me in a half-embrace. "If you expect to keep living in here with me, you have to earn your keep!"

I protested half-heartedly, laughing. "Nee-chan, I'm too old for hugs!"

"Well, then, how about this." She bent down, planting a kiss on my forehead. I grimaced, rubbing at the skin. "Kao-chan!"

She smiled indulgently before sobering. "Hana, we've got real work ahead of us. You know how hard it was to pass our initiations. This isn't child's play anymore. Whatever happens... I just want you to be safe."

I said nothing; _Kao-nee-chan always worries too much about me,_ I reflected, turning away. To relieve the sudden seriousness I flounced over to the leftmost bed and flopped down, limbs spread. "Who'd have thought," I grinned to myself. "Us, part of the big bad Akatsuki."

Kaoyumi stifled a smile. "Not me, that's for sure." She strode to the other end of the room, slinging a bag of her belongings. "I assume you want that bed?"

"Uh-huh," I mumbled distantly, studying the ceiling. The deep gouges in the rock were oddly mesmerizing; I followed their winding trails, tracing pictures in my mind of twisting snakes.

"Then I get the window," Kao noted. She settled on the edge of her bed, removing supplies from her bag. I watched from the corner of my eye as she set aside a neatly folded denim jacket and several scrolls containing extra ninja tools and countless arrows.

"...Nee-chan," I murmured eventually.

"Hmm?" She glanced up, a small wood figurine at hand.

"D'you think we could find some more stuff, like a table or something?" I cast my eyes around our barren room.

Kao smiled. "That, I think, would be a good question for our mentors."

I rose. "I'll go find them."

"Don't get lost," she warned gently, retrieving a pocket knife from her satchel. As I sauntered out the door I saw her put the blade to wood, her brow furrowed in concentration as she set on carving.

"Nee-chan?" I said, catching the door with my foot before it fully closed. I stuck my head back into the room.

"What now," she stated, halfway between amusement and exasperation.

"Well, if nothing else, we have privacy," I pointed out. "I mean," I added with a wicked grin, "Minako-chan and Reinen didn't get_ their_ own room. Leader-sama stuck them in with Sasori-senpai and Deidara-senpai."

Kaoyumi rolled her eyes. "Just go find Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san." She was trying not to smile, I reckoned.

I gave her a last cocky grin before closing the door. "Try not to miss me too much!"

-/-

Finding Hidan and Kakuzu wasn't too difficult. They were holed up in their own chamber, Kakuzu counting money on his side while Hidan lounged in bed. He sat up when I told him my request.

"Oi, Kakuzu-baka," he growled, glancing over at his partner. "You're the one who keeps track of these things. Do we have any extra furniture lying around?"

"That would be a waste of expenses," came the cold answer. "Anything that's not used, we sold."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "You mean _you_ sold. None of us really give a damn."

"Well, it doesn't really matter," I said flippantly. "Kao-nee-chan and I can always buy some next time we hit a town."

Hidan tensed. The next second I found out why.

"Not with our money, you don't," Kakuzu snarled. He had stopped counting and was now glaring steadily at me with his creepy eyes. "Every month you'll get a set amount of money to spend or save as you wish, but until then it's off-limits!"

"Okay, okay, _jeez_," I muttered, throwing up my hands in self-defense. "We'll wait. And I thought the Akatsuki had _freedom_." I turned on my heel, ready to return to Kaoyumi with the news.

Hidan leaned back, smirking. "You know," he drawled, "you're not technically part of the organization yet." He glanced sideways at Kakuzu, grin broadening. "There's still the most important part of initiation, you know."

I folded my arms, huffing. "Then what do I have to do? Let's get this over with."

"Go round up those other girls," Hidan dismissed. "Jashin knows I'm not bothering with this part."

I blew my hair out of my face impatiently. "Then what-?"

"Go ask that prick Sasori," he muttered. "He'll do it right the first time." Hidan's eyes narrowed in Kakuzu's direction, but the other shinobi ignored his comment, counting out bills.

I cocked my head sideways. "Do what? Is he," I grinned, "going to poison us?" Poison was nothing less than my specialty; a test of that sort, I would enjoy.

"No, worse," Hidan smirked. "Now get out of my sight, I'm late for my afternoon ritual as it is."

-/-

_~Minako~_

Sunlight blazed down on my back. I picked absent-mindedly at the grass around me, fiddling with the strands before releasing them into the wind. I was lying on my stomach amid the sea of green, enjoying the warmth of the day and the light breeze toying with my hair. I glanced across the field, silently observing as my partner stabbed viciously at a practice dummy with her sword.

I exhaled softly. Reinen had refused to return to our room – shared with our mentors – and so we'd spent the morning out here. She was endlessly training; kunai and claw marks littered the tree trunks around her, and even as her breath came in ragged gasps and sweat ran down her face she slaved on.

I bit my lip. I sensed she was occupied with something; every vigorous slash was freedom from the turmoil in her mind. I knew I couldn't make her talk before she was ready – but this…

Footsteps, hurrying in this direction, made me glance up. Hanabiki and Kaoyumi, the brunette Tanakachi sisters, were making their way toward us. Hana waved, grinning, sliding to a stop beside me.

"Hey, we've been looking all over for you," she admonished, not at all out of breath. "We've got some sort of initiation, wanna come?"

I eyed her nervously, recalling my last test – a fight to the near-death against Sasori-sensei. I could still feel the ache in my limbs. "Initiation?" I inquired, eyes wide. "What else do they have in mind for us?"

"Dunno," Hana shrugged. "Hidan said to find Sasori, though. That's your mentor, right?"

I nodded timidly. "He'll be working on his puppets right now."

"Good," Hana said, rising. "Then you can ask him."

"_Nani_?" I gasped. "Why me?" My heart pounded. It wasn't that I didn't like him; it was just, he had nearly killed me without batting an eye. That sort of attitude was a bit off-putting, to say the least. I knew I didn't want to see him angry. And he had specifically said, _Don't bother me while I'm working…_

Kaoyumi had wandered off and returned with Reinen in tow. The blonde looked downright grumpy, rubbing a towel along her face.

"What the hell do they want _now_?" she growled.

"We won't know until we check it out," Kaoyumi pointed out serenely. We all exchanged a glance, different degrees of nervousness in our gazes.

I swallowed. "Let's go."

-/-

_~Kaoyumi~_

Hana stepped up and asked the question outright. Sasori didn't look too impressed, promptly returning his attention to a puppet strewn on his desk.

"Hidan told you this?" he scoffed. "I thought I explicitly told him that was once only because Kakuzu shakes too much… I don't do this for anyone except for the brat, and that's different."

Minako looked worried. "It's nothing too – bad, is it?"

Sasori snorted. "It's just the most important statement of our organization, aside from our cloaks."

"Danna," Deidara spoke up from where he was listening, molding clay between his hands. "You should do it for them, just this once, hmm."

"Stay out of this, brat," he said irritably. "I have enough to do without dealing with them. I'm short three more puppets from yesterday, not even counting those wrecked on the mission."

Minako shuffled her feet self-consciously.

"But danna," pleaded Deidara, "you're the best at it, hmm! Everyone says so."

"I trust they're old enough," Sasori snapped. "They can do it themselves."

"It's not symbolic that way, though," he continued pleadingly. "No one else will do it, danna, please?"

"Fine," Sasori snapped, pushing back his chair. He glared steadily at us huddled in the doorway. "Be aware I'm only doing this to shut _him_ up, so don't expect it to happen again in the future."

"_Hai_," I said, Minako echoing quietly. Hana merely grinned, and Reinen glowered.

"Come," Sasori said shortly, brushing past us into the hallway. We followed, Hana boldly in front.

"I want to see this, hmm," Deidara chirped, trailing us. I glanced at the back of Sasori's head with unease, wondering what sort of fiendish trial awaited us this time.

-/-

_~Reinen~_

"What color do you want?"

The four of us girls somehow crowded into the bathroom, crouching on the floor. Sasori perched on the edge of the bathtub, observing Hanabiki's outstretched hand. Deidara leaned in the doorway, smirking.

Hana scanned a small collection of miniature bottles. A smirk played at her lips. "You know, I was thinking this would be something a lot…dirtier."

"Hana!" Kaoyumi protested. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Sasori's lip curled. "It is for me." He raised her fingers, nails chipped. "Your nails are…" He frowned, "Is this poison?"

"Mhmm," Hana grinned. "From the venomous tree viper. I extracted it myself."

"Well, maybe there's hope for you yet. What color?" His voice was emotionless.

Hanabiki pointed to a bright jade green. "That would look nice," she smiled.

Wordlessly Sasori opened the bottle and began to brush on an even coat to her fingernails as the rest of us looked on.

"Do we get our toes done, too?" she asked.

"Hn," Sasori muttered, which I took to mean yes. I glanced around, bored by the proceedings; Kaoyumi was examining the selection of colors while Minako fiddled with her gloves.

"What color are you thinking of, Rei-chan?" she murmured.

I shrugged, flipping back my lengthy bangs. "Whatever, so long as it disguises the bloodstains."

Minako blanched, and I semi-regretted my sharp words. Sighing, I murmured, "Black, maybe. What about you?"

"Well, I like purple," she supplied thoughtfully. "But I don't want anything too dark."

"How about this?" Kaoyumi offered, holding up a bottle of pale purple. She smiled slightly and Minako returned the look.

"Oh, that's nice, thank you." She accepted the jar and glanced up curiously. "And you, Kaoyumi-senpai?"

"Call me Kao," she said, laughing. "That sounds too formal." She brushed back some stray bangs and murmured thoughtfully, "I don't know. I don't really have a preference." Meanwhile, Sasori had finished painting Hanabiki's nails and they now glinted a bright green. Her sister glanced over, grinning.

"It matches your eyes, Hana-chan," Kao complimented.

Hana just grinned, crouching to remove her boots, careful not to smudge the paint. "Sorry if my feet stink," she said, not sounding sorry at all as she thrust them into Sasori's lap.

Hana leaned back on her elbows, shaking back her hair. "You know," she commented, "this would go faster if more of us painted."

"I'd offer my help," Deidara smirked, "but," he held up his hand, the mouth grinning at us and tongue lolling, "these guys have a tendency to eat the paint, and that doesn't go over too well, hmm. That's why danna has to do mine." His grin broadened, and Sasori grimaced.

"Shut up, brat," he muttered faintly.

"Hmm," Hana said, glancing up at us. "I'm pretty good at it. I can do someone's as soon as Sasori-senpai's done."

I growled. Her taunts had not yet faded from my mind, and I remembered her wriggling those fingers at me, flaunting her stupid poisons. "You're not getting your hands near me, you whore!"

Hana blinked serenely at me. "A blade straight through my heart," she said, voice dripping sarcasm. "I knew you were secretly a lesbian, but such _denial_…"

Behind me, Deidara sniggered. I bristled, struggling to ignore both of them.

"Stop it, you two," Kao warned, a dangerous note to her voice. I glared at Hanabiki but said nothing; the serpent stared back, unblinking, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"There," Sasori said flatly, dropping her foot. "Who's next?"

"Hana-chan, you can do mine," Kaoyumi suggested, drawing her gaze away from me. She brightened, shuffling sideways.

"Okay, nee-chan, whadda you want?"

Minako glanced shyly at me, seeing I had not yet moved, and slid forward with the purple clutched in her fist. "This one, please, sensei."

"Hn," Sasori said again. Minako hastily removed her gloves and offered her small hand, pink tingeing her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Kao was allowing Hanabiki to apply a light silver to her nails; the younger Tanakachi was utterly focused, her brush strokes precise. I glanced away.

I decided it was about time I made my choice; I would be next, after all. No way I would let Hanabiki do my nails, I thought with a faint snarl, before bringing my attention to the cluster of polish bottles.

I reconsidered my earlier choice: I had noticed Deidara's nails were black, and there was no way in hell I was copying _him_. I scanned the darker range of colors, eyes narrowing in thought. Something flashy, but not too bright, I mused.

A small smile curved my lips as I spotted the exact shade I sought. I waited, poised perfectly still like a crouching lioness. I only breathed a tiny sigh of relief when it was Minako who stepped back first, face nearly glowing.

"_Arigatou_, Sasori-sensei," she smiled. I took her place.

"And what do you want," Sasori asked, bored.

My smile broadened as I picked out the bottle: "Blood red." He quirked an eyebrow but made no comment, merely setting to the task of painting. I watched with disinterest. I had to admit it was a good choice, dark but striking. And, yes, it did cover the bloodstains…

Within a few minutes he was finished; I acknowledged his work with a nod, drawing back.

"Now all we need is our coats," Hana said with a grin, "and we'll be full members."

"You won't be getting those for a while," Sasori said with disdain. "As far as I'm concerned, you're nowhere near our level and it's more than likely you never will be. So dream on about being truly one of us."

"Besides, I doubt Kakuzu-san would make them for you, anyway," Deidara piped up. "He complains about the replacement costs as much as it is with nine of us."

"Well," Kaoyumi said, standing, "thank you for this, anyway." She bowed slightly to Sasori. "Hana-chan, we should get going if we want to get any cleaning done before lunch."

Hanabiki grimaced. "I forgot about that."

Kaoyumi raised a finger accusingly. "And you're not getting out of it!"

"We should get back to training, too, right, Rei-chan?" Minako said quietly.

I shrugged. "Sure, whatever." I raised my hand, examining my nails. They were like dark flames against my pale skin; I smiled faintly.

This was it, then: the last denotation of our initiation. It was official. I dropped my hand to my side, clenching it into a fist.

Maybe I was part of the Akatsuki now, but that didn't mean I had to like it. My feelings, at least, were still my own. And right now my emotions demanded revenge.

The End

* * *

Please review!


End file.
